The Brand New Chosen One
by ConM01
Summary: A 15 year old muggle encounters some strange people and becomes part of a greater world that he hadn't known before. OC encounters characters from the books and some brand new wizards as he becomes part of the wizarding world and discovers more about himself than he had ever thought possible. p.s. I know the writing isn't great but it's my first story so please be constructive
1. Chapter 1 - Tooter's Bank

Chapter 1 - Totter's Bank

A shout from down the stairs woke young Sam Bishop from a most peculiar dream. He yawned and tried to remember the events he had just conjured up in his own head. He thought of owls and black cats, and a strange man with a scar. Sitting up, the last thoughts of his dream leaked out of his head and stayed upon his pillow.

The dark haired boy got out of bed, glancing at his alarm clock. It was early afternoon, Saturday 17th July, and lunch was ready. He wandered slowly out of his bedroom and ambled somewhat sleepily down the stairs.

In the kitchen, Sam's mum was setting out some sandwiches on the counter top. Sam's younger brother Jordan was, like Sam, still in his pyjamas and looked as if he had left a part of himself still cozy in bed, as many of us do in the morning (or indeed the afternoon).

Ham, not Sam's favourite but he wasn't expecting much from his mum so soon after dad had left. She'd always favoured the younger of the two brothers. He thanked her for the food nonetheless as she was trying her best.

"Any plans today?" She sounded tired and Sam suspected she had been up most of the night again. She hadn't taken the divorce well at all.

"Just meeting Jake" he replied.

"Not going up Totter's Bank again I hope" his mother scolded.

Sam shook his head in reply knowing how she would react if she knew that he was fully intending on going up Totter's Bank to try and see that strange boy again.

"Good" she said, seeming satisfied with his reply, " you know I don't like you straying that far, there's some strange folk that live round there. No place for a 15 year old to go wondering about"

Sam didn't know how to respond to this without causing another big argument so he said nothing at all. (A clever technique which can and should be applied more often in some people's case).

After finishing his food, Sam made his way back up the stairs feeling slightly more full, but not so much awake, as he did before.

Pulling on an old baggy jumper and a pair of worn, tattered jeans Sam grabbed some money from his bedside table and walked down the stairs, and to the door.

"Bye!" He shouted

"See you in a bit! And remember, don't go near Totter's-

Sam had already shut the door. He strolled along the quiet, boring street barely glancing at the repetitive looking houses that sat either side of him.

Sam passed a shop and gained some extra weight as he bought an array of snacks. He smiled to himself as he opened a big bag of crisps.

He wasn't far from Totter's Bank now. Tooter's Bank they had called it at primary school, they used to find that so funny. Sam had only known one person who had lived there, Stanley Combes, who had sworn his neighbours were vampires.

There it was, the tree where Sam had first encountered the boy. It was a great flowing willow, with its branches dangling down over the small lake as the orange glow of the summer sun danced along its surface.

A small boy, about 8 or 9, was sat at the waters edge poking a stick into the water. As Sam approached, the boy turned and saw him, standing up. He was still clutching the same stick and, upon closer inspection, it appeared to have been carved and polished and ornate patterns circled it.

"Hello!" Sam called to the strange boy. He didn't want to get too close and annoy the boy after last time.

"What do you want?" The boy asked. He said the words so calmly and softly yet Sam heard them as if they were standing right next to each other.

"I just want to talk to you!" Sam shouted back. The boy said nothing and turned his head, looking to the other side of the water where some ducks had settled.

"What's your name?" Sam asked as he edged closer to the boy.

"Where's the other one?" The boy asked. "The other boy"

"He's not here, he didn't come"

The boy seemed to be considering Sam, his eyes more alive than anything. Sam swore they changed from brown to blue and then back again. He took another step towards the boy. They were less than four feet apart now.

"Teddy" the boy said.

"What?"

"My name is teddy"

Sam had never heard a name like it.

"How did you do that thing before?" He asked.

"I don't know" Teddy said turning his head away.

"I think you do" Sam replied.

"Well even if I did, that boy deserved what he got"

"He was only messing around"

"He shouldn't have been here poking around" Teddy said. Sam could sense an anger rising in the boy.

"And neither should you"

"No I'm just trying to help" replied Sam truthfully. The boy was clearly very angry at this point and he started towards Sam who backed away. He kept tripping and falling backwards but when he looked he saw the ground was clear. The boy, Teddy, advanced on him, his hair changing in front of Sam's eyes. There was a strange anger upon the now much older looking face of the boy.

Sam turned and ran, not stopping until he reached his house. Had he been seeing things?


	2. Chapter 2 - Meeting At Midnight

Chapter 2 - Meeting At Midnight

Sam recalled the events of the day before as he sat at the dinner table the next day. Had he really seen the boys hair change to a jet black? Was it all in his head when the boys face contorted and twisted in front of him?

Sam didn't sleep well the night before and that night he was having even more trouble. He just felt himself drifting into sleep when a voice rang out in his head. There were other voices too, shouting. Sam's head felt as if it was splitting in half.

He sat up looking around. His room was pitch black. The voices were only in his head, Sam realised. They were still pounding on the inside of his skull causing him immense pain.

He heard a noise outside his window and went to look. A silvery stag was on the road, beckoning him to follow. As soon as he saw it the voices started to fade away and Sam began thinking clearly again.

Throwing on his clothes, Sam crept down the stairs and grabbed a torch as he left the house.

The stag was walking away from him, Sam followed. It led him along a few different streets and under a bridge, along a path.

Sam swallowed hard, someone was under the bridge, a man. The stag walked to him and faded away.

"What was that?"

"Patronus" the man replied as if this was a regular occurrence.

"And what are you?" Sam asked.

The man looked up at him, he was wearing round glasses, he had black messy hair and, on his forehead, under the black tangle of hair, something shone slightly red.

"I suppose I can tell you" he said more to himself "I'm a wizard"

Sam wasn't sure whether this was some stupid joke. The man looked very serious.

"And you're not" continued the man "and you've seen some things you shouldn't have"

"What?" Asked Sam, his heart beginning to beat faster in his chest.

"Teddy, the boy from Totter's Bank" the man said "he told me he'd lost control slightly, and you'd seen him do things; change."

Sam didn't know what to say as all his questions about the incident were answered at once. The boy had changed his appearance, but how did this man know? He asked him.

"Well Teddy's my godson, I'm looking after him at the moment."

Sam stayed silent, unsure what to say to this.

"Anyway, it's quite late, lets get on with it."

"With what?" Sam asked shaking.

"I'm going to have to wipe your memory of us I'm afraid" the man said, drawing a long stick from his pocket and approaching Sam.

"That's why you sent that stag for me, that's why you made me hear voices?" Sam asked,stepping slowly backwards away from him.

"Voices?" The man asked, stopping in his tracks.

"Yeah, I woke up and there were voices shouting in my head. It was really cold and I felt really, really sad, like I'd never be happy again"

The man had a confused and shocked expression on his face.

"That wasn't me" he replied " that must have been-"

The man whipped round and stared at something behind him. He was lifted up but nothing was touching him. He seemed to be choking for breath.

Sam then felt a cold hand close around his neck. It pulled him up and clenched tighter. Sam felt the happy thoughts in his head start to leave as he felt something close around his mouth.

A flash of silver light almost blinded Sam. The thing that had been holding him released its grip and he dropped to the floor. Looking up, he saw the stag again. It was charging at one end of the tunnel. Sam felt the sadness that had been filling his every thought, get lifted and he felt better than ever. Standing up, he saw the stag turn and charge towards him.

The silvery white animal passed straight through him and ran at something on the other side of the tunnel. Sam fell and hit his head on the hard concrete. His vision started to fade. As he looked back he saw the stag chasing down a large hooded creature that fled out the end of the tunnel. Then everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Potters

Chapter 3 - The Potters

Sam's eyes flickered open. Everything was a blur. He was in a bedroom, sun was pouring through the window. As his vision cleared, he looked around.

There were shelves littered with strange objects; jars with mini, moving ships inside, a crystal ball, and something that resembled a spinning top.

He felt different, he knew much more than before. He wondered why he had been attached by two dementors. Two what? Why did he even knew what they were called?

Sam was shaken from these thoughts when someone entered the room. The man from last night.

"How you feeling?" He asked.

Sam was taken aback by the man's politeness. The night before, he had been trying to erase his memories. He jumped to his feet.

"B-but last night, those things-" Sam's voice trailed off as his head span once more.

The man helped him back down to the bed, assuring him that he needed rest.

"But yesterday-" Sam started.

"I understand you must be confused." (He was) "the things that attacked us, well mostly you, are not pleasant creatures at all, they guard the wizard prison. They're called-"

"Dementors" Sam blurted out. Harry was in shock from the look on his face.

"Muggles can't see dementors. How do you even know what they're called?"

"Lucky guess?" Sam replied very unconvincingly. Harry gave the boy a suspicious look.

"Anyway, that was a week ago, you've been asleep since then" the man said with a skeptic so look still etched across his face.

"HARRY!" A female voice yelled from where Sam assumed was downstairs.

"You're Harry Potter!" Sam exclaimed. He didn't know how he knew this but he had said it without thinking.

"How do you know that?" Said Harry, eyeing Sam with a look of confusion.

"I don't kn-" Sam started to say but another shout from downstairs distracted Harry.

The wizard stood up, with a face that made it clear he shouldn't make the woman downstairs call him a third time.

As Harry left the room, the woman shouted back up,

"you better bring him too"

"Come on" Harry said rather cheerily, poking his head back round the door.

Sam followed Harry down the stairs. He noticed the rest of the house was similar to the room he had woken up in. Shelves covered the walls, laden with strange objects and books. Voyages with Vampires, Fantastic Beasts And Where To Find Them, and a rather furry looking book held shut with a belt.

They entered the front room of the house where they were met by three more people, a tall, black wizard wearing very official looking purple robes, and to his left, a tall, gangly, ginger man and a bushy, brown haired witch. They were holding hands.

Harry greeted the official looking man. Sam gathered that the man had a very important job as Harry thanked him for taking the time to come. He then welcomed the couple as old friends, with a large hug for each one.

"So this is him?" Kingsley asked Harry, nodding towards Sam.

"Yeah, we really don't know what to do" Harry replied.

Sam realised who the three wizards suddenly and, as if someone else was speaking for him, he said,

"You're Kingsley Shacklebolt, the minister for magic, and you're Ron Weasley" he said, adressing the ginger wizard, " the auror, and Hermione Granger"

Sam instantly wished he hadn't said anything because as soon as he finished, Shacklebolt rounded on Harry.

"What have you been telling him? You know you can't just go around telling muggles about the magical world, no matter how much you like them"

"I didn't tell him that" Harry said defensively.

"What?" Exclaimed Hermione.

"He just knows it, I don't know how" he added as Ron looked as if he was about to interject, "he knew who I was, and about the dementors"

The whole room stared at Sam in a stunned silence. Ron was the first to break it.

"Who won the Quidditch World Cup last year?"

"Bulgaria" Sam replied, although he didn't know how he knew.

"Who wrote A Complete History Of Magic?" Hermione asked.

"Bathilda Bagshot"

"What is the British magic school called?"

"Hogwarts"

Question after question was hurled at Sam, yet somehow he knew the answer to every single one.

"How do you know all of this about our world?" Kingsley asked Sam.

"I don't know" he answered truthfully, "I didn't know it before last night"

"Last week" Harry corrected.

The wizards all stood, staring at Sam, that was until Hermione suggested tea and herself Ron and the woman Sam now recognised as Ginny Weasley went into the kitchen and busied themselves with the tea making. Harry and Shacklebolt sat, inviting Sam to do the same.

Kingsley made Harry tell the whole story of the week before, then asked Sam to recount what he remembered. He finished, with everyone looking on in shock as he described the dementor.

"This must have something to do with your patronus" said Kingsley, addressing Harry "It is a spell formed through thoughts and memories. Perhaps some of those memories got transferred to young Sam here as it passed through him. He would have been particularly susceptible to it having just had a near-death experience."

"I'd say it was more than a few memories" said Ron "he recited the names of the whole Chudley Cannons team just now" He looked nothing short of ecstatic at the revelation.


End file.
